


Touch me more

by Cemas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cemas/pseuds/Cemas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko gets more than a massage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch me more

"Mhn, harder" Kuroko practically moans at Kagami. He's feeling really good how Kagami is moving his hands on his body. "Here?" That made Kuroko sigh even louder and arch his back. "Y-yes!"

 

 

"You should stretch more, your back is so stiff." Kagami presses his hands at Kuroko's lower back and massages them with a little strenght, he doesn't want to break the smaller man beneath him. Kuroko just nods, Kagami's hands are taking all of his concentration, they're big and warm and the best thing is that Kagami is so good at giving massages. They trail his spine and shoulder plades with a smooth motion which makes the blue haired boy relax and feeling hot. He has been hiding his face, his cheeks are red and well, something else is stiff too. Kuroko's stiff member is pressing against the soft cushion and Kagami's weight on him isn't helping it at all. When Kagami moves on top of him, Kuroko's cock rubs at the cushion and he has to bite his lower lip to keep not so quiet moan escaping from his mouth.

 

 

He bites a little too hard. "Ow." Kagami stops moving hands "Did I hit sensitive spot?" He was worried and all Kuroko thought was 'No, but you could'. The smaller one just shakes his head and sighs sexily. Kagami raised his brow and does the movement again, but a little rougher. Kuroko lets out a little 'aah', but Kagami knows that voice. It's not just from the pleasure of being massaged, but from something else. The redhead smirks and moves his hands on Kuroko's lower back and moves his hand teasingly, pressing down at the same time. Kuroko writhes below him, trying to ease his arousal, but for nothing because Kagami presses a little more and this time Kuroko can't muffle his voice. He lets out a moan and he feels embarrassed, but it made Kagami blush and he also started to feel a little hot. Kagami doesn't stop the massage, but he leans forward to kiss Kuroko's neck and nape of the neck. Kagami trails his tongue along the boys neck to his ear where he teasingly bites and licks it. Kuroko's ass and shoulders arch up managing to turn Kagami on even more.

 

"Turn around." Kagami whispers in his ear while moving his hands even lower and grabbing Kuroko's ass. "Mm." is all what Kuroko manages to say, he turns himself to face Kagami when the other makes him room to do so. Kagami wastes no time and starts kissing Kuroko's chest and moving lower with every kiss. "Kagami..." Kuroko feel extremely aroused, seeing his tiger this horny does not help. The readhead quickly unbuttons their both pants and pulls Kuroko up and onto his lap. Their both stare at each other, before crashing their mouths together. It's hot and messy, but they don't care. Teeth crashing against each other and saliva dripping down on their chin. In the middle of that Kagami pushes both of their pants down to free their throbbing cocks and puts his hand around both of them. Kuroko puts his head on Kagami's shoulder as he starts moving his hand slowly, sliding their cocks together. Kagami decides to speed up, feeling little impatient and Kuroko agrees with a whimper.

 

Both of them are sweating and moaning and Kagami is loving the sight of his boyfriend, eyes closed and looking divine. He kisses and bites Kuroko's neck, leaving lovebites all over and thinking 'mine, mine, mine'. "Ah! Faster..." Kuroko moans to Kagami's ear and Kagami is more than happy to comply. Both of their dicks are leaking with precum, making it easier to rub them. Kuroko's hands are on the tigers hair, tugging it and Kagami loves it. "Nnn, soon, Kagami." Kuroko tenses a little and grabbing tighter Kagami's hair. Kagami is also close to cumming and speeds up again. Kuroko's moans are the sexiest thing what Kagami has ever heard and whimpers at that. When Kuroko is really close to cumming he likes to kiss, savouring the best part.

 

Kuroko pulls Kagami closer and kisses him harshly. Their tongues twirl together and Kagami swears that Kuroko tastes like vanilla milkshake. When Kuroko cums, he shouts at Kagami's mouth and seeing his lover like that makes Kagami cum also. They're breathing heavily, Kuroko against Kagami and the redhead can't help but nuzzle against Kuroko's beautiful blue hair. Kagami wipes his hand on Kuroko's t-shirt, it's going to the laundry anyway and kisses Kuroko's head.

 

"Sleepy?" Kuroko humms and Kagami stands up, carrying Kuroko to the bedroom.

 

"I love you, Bakagami." He says with a yawn. Kagami laughs.

 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> My first language isn't English so if you find any mistakes feel free to point them out!  
> Thank you for taking your time to read it, I really hope you liked it! (*ゝω・)ﾉ


End file.
